parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Dog Trilogy
Spider-Dog is a 2002 American superhero film which it's directed by TheCartoonMan12. It had its sequels of Spider-Dog 2 and Spider-Dog 3. ''Cast: *Mary Jane Watson - Patty (Poppets Town)'' *''Flash Thompson - Pickle (Endangered Species)'' *''The Eating on Bus - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Peter Parker/Spider-Dog - Blooter (Poppets Town)'' *''The Man at Driving Bus - Huckleberry Hound'' *''The Girl on Bus - Leslie (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''Teacher - Hal (Malcolm in the Middle)'' *''The Two Girls - Rosie Rabbit & Emma Elephant (Paboo & Mojies)'' *''Harry Osborn - Draco'' *''Norman Osborn/The Green Alligator - Al The Alligator (Can You Teach My Alligator)'' *''The Scientist - Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot)'' *''Flash's Crony - E.B. (Hop)'' *''Dr. Mendel Stromm - Dine & Dash (The Twisted Whiskers Show)'' *''General Slocum - General Mandible (Antz)'' *''Maximilian Fargas - Brian Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''Henry Balkan - Cat-22 (Calling Cat-22)'' *''Ben Parker - Miles "Tails" Prower'' *''May Parker - Zooey (Sonic Boom)'' *''Philip Watson - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie)'' *''Bernard Houseman - Hokey Wolf'' *''Simkins - Mrs. Twombly (Littlest Pet Shop)'' *''The School Teens - Various Characters (The Minimighty Kids, The Amazing World of Gumball, Fish N' Chips and Fish Hooks)'' *''Madeline Watson - Toots (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Wrestling Fall Down 1 - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles)'' *''BoneSaw Graw - Ron or "Henry"/Superniceguy (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Crowd - Characters from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"'' *''Ring Announcer - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Wrestling Signatory - Disgust (Inside Out)'' *''Wrestling Fall Down 2 - Gérald/Supersweat (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Winner - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales)'' *''Wrestling Girls - Mary Lou/Superchatterbox, Jade/Superjealous & Josephine/Superlisp (The Minimighty Kids)'' *''Wrestling Promoter - Bender (Futurama)'' *''Dennis Carradine - The Boss (Sheriff Callie's Wild West)'' *''Wrestling Arena Guard - Soldier (Team Fortress 2)'' *''The Police Lady - Red Puckett (Hoodwinked)'' *''New York City Cops - Characters from "Mixels" & "Team Fortress 2"'' *''The Project Coordinator - Hopparoo (Tickety Toc)'' *''The Test Pilot - Gus & Wally Monkey (Rocket Monkeys)'' *''The Store Clerk - Wanda's Parents (Wanda and the Alien)'' *''The Robbed Store - King Nixel (Mixels)'' *''The Taxi Driver - Dimitri (Anastasia)'' *''The Lady Dog Walker - Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)'' *''The Two Bank Robbers - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) & Ice Queen (Adventure Time)'' *''The Chaperone in Tram - Wreck-It Ralph'' *''The Opinionated Cop - Heavy (Team Fortress 2)'' *''The Surly Truck Driver - Mr. Pamplemousse (Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets)'' *''The Mugging Female - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Thief - Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''The Punk Rock Girl - Julie Kane (Motorcity)'' *''The Office Lady - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series)'' *''The Subway Guitarist - Corey Riffin (Grojband)'' *''J. Jonah Jameson - Cat (Cat & Keet)'' *''Betty Brant - Katerina Kitty Cat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood)'' *''Robbie Robertson - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Hoffman - Scaredy Bat (Ruby Glomm)'' *''The Fat Man - Norm (Norm of the North)'' *''Various Robbers - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) & Scott (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island)'' *''New York City Crowd - Various Characters (Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, 20th Century Fox Animation, Warner Bros. Animation, Illumination Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Sony Pictures Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Hasbro & Aardman)'' *''Macy Gray - Candace Flynn (Phineas & Ferb)'' *''Stan Lee - Yogi Bear'' *''The Little Girl Scream - Boo (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''The Falling Man Scream - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie)'' *''Saving by Man and Woman - Johnny & Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)'' *''Woman at "Look, is Spider-Dog" - Joy (Inside Out)'' *''Little Billy - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Billy's Mom - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''The Man in Love - Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show)'' *''The Gangs - The Ganggreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''The Firemans - Soldier Ants (Antz)'' *''Mom on Fire - Queen Elinor (Brave)'' *''Young Lady at Fire - Linda Gunderson (Rio)'' *''Baby on Fire - Charlie (Charlie & The Numbers)'' *''Cop at Fire - Flain (Mixels)'' *''Crying on Fire - Bride of Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016))'' *''The Nurse - School Nurse (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''The Doctor - Bandage Doctor (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''The Kids in Tram - Peanuts Characters'' *''The Tugboat Captain - Gru (Despicable Me)'' ''Scenes: Spider-Dog *Spider-Dog Part 01: Opening Credits'' *''Spider-Dog Part 02: Blooter's Life'' *''Spider-Dog Part 03: Laboratory / Blooter Gets Spider Powers'' *''Spider-Dog Part 04: The Company'' *''Spider-Dog Part 05: The Parker's Home / Birth Of A Hero'' *''Spider-Dog Part 06: Al Becomes Green Alligator'' *''Spider-Dog Part 07: A New Day / The Feeling'' *''Spider-Dog Part 08: The School / Blooter vs. Pickle'' *''Spider-Dog Part 09: Wall Crawler / Web Swing'' *''Spider-Dog Part 10: Blooter Discover His Powers'' *''Spider-Dog Part 11: Blooter and Patty's Future / Construction Costume'' *''Spider-Dog Part 12: The Argument'' *''Spider-Dog Part 13: The Wrestling Match'' *''Spider-Dog Part 14: Burglar Money Bag / Tails' Death'' *''Spider-Dog Part 15: Chasing Burglar / Blooter Beat The Boss'' *''Spider-Dog Part 16: Quest Aerospace'' *''Spider-Dog Part 17: Graduation Day / Blooter's Sadness'' *''Spider-Dog Part 18: Meet Spider-Dog / Meet Billy'' *''Spider-Dog Part 19: Moondance / The Apartment'' *''Spider-Dog Part 20: Photography / The Daily Bugle / Al's Company'' *''Spider-Dog Part 21: The Festival / Save The Day'' *''Spider-Dog Part 22: Al's Impression / Trouble At The Daily Bugle'' *''Spider-Dog Part 23: Green Alligator's Talking To Spider-Dog'' *''Spider-Dog Part 24: The Conversation / The Alley / The Kiss'' *''Spider-Dog Part 25: The Building Fire / Green Alligator Razor Fight'' *''Spider-Dog Part 26: Thanksgiving Day / Al's Frustration'' *''Spider-Dog Part 27: Trouble At Zooey's Home / The Hospital / Blooter's Feelings'' *''Spider-Dog Part 28: Al and Draco's Feeling / The Advice / The Phone Call'' *''Spider-Dog Part 29: The Bridge / Saving Patty and The Kids'' *''Spider-Dog Part 30: Destroyed Wall / Spider-Dog vs. Green Alligator / Al's Death'' *''Spider-Dog Part 31: The Graveyard / Feeling Love / Final Web Swing'' *''Spider-Dog Part 32: End Credits'' ''Spider-Dog 2 * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 01: Opening Credits' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 02: Blooter's Busy Day' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 03: Blooter's Lateness / Billy's Officer' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 04: Sniffles and Blooter's Conversation' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 05: Blooter's Birthday / Zooey's Sadness' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 06: Backyard Revisited / Blooter Meets Ford Pines' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 07: Mr. Mittens / The Dinner' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 08: Blooter's Busy Night' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 09: Save The Day / Late At Night' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 10: Blooter's Bad Day / The Elevador / The Phone Call' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 11: The Reveal / Demonstration' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 12: Hospital Attacks!' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 13: The Daily Bugle / Dr. Octocat's Anger' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 14: The Bank / The Battle' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 15: The Party' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 16: Web Failure / Lumpy and Blooter's Conversation' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 17: Spider-Dog No More / "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head"' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 18: The Theater / Blooter and Patty's Conversation' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 19: The Daily Bugle From Spider-Dog's Suit / The Graveyard' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 20: In Loving Memory of Tails / Draco's Home / Draco's Plan' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 21: The Burning Building / Saving Bubbles' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 22: Blooter's Choice / Star's Officer' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 23: Zooey's Home' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 24: I'm Back! / The Wrong Kiss' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 25: The Cafeteria / Patty's Kidnapping From Dr. Octocat' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 26: The Battle From Clock Tower' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 27: The Battle From Train / Patty Stops The Train' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 28: Keeping A Secret / Out For The Count / The Truth' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 29: Spider-Dog vs. Dr. Octocat' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 30: Armageddon / Mr. Mittens' Death' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 31: Blooter and Patty's Talk' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 32: Father Returning Home / Green Alligator's Lair' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 33: The Wedding' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 34: Declared Love / Final Web Swing' * 'Spider-Dog 2 Part 35: End Credits' Spider-Dog 3 * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 01: Opening Credits' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 02: A New Life' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 03: "They Say It's Wonderful"' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 04: The Relationship' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 05: Falling Stars / Black Goo' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 06: Meet Brad Buttowski / The Remorse' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 07: Zooey's Apartment' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 08: Blooter vs. New Dragon' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 09: Chasing Brad / Becoming The Sandboy' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 10: The Hospital' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 11: Resurrection The Sandboy' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 12: Blooter Leaves Patty' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 13: The Crane / Saving Dorami' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 14: The Daily Bugle / Keys To The City' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 15: Draco Coming Home / Patty's Truth' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 16: Festival New York / Sandboy Attacks' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 17: Festival Arrival' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 18: Spider-Dog vs. Sandboy' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 19: Dinner Night' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 20: The Phone Call / The Truth From Tails' Death' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 21: Blooter and Patty's Conversation' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 22: Transforming To Black Spider-Dog / The Truth From Symbiote' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 23: Black Spider-Dog Destroys Monk's Camera' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 24: Black Spider-Dog vs. Sandboy' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 25: Blooter's Anger / Feeling Remorse' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 26: Call From Draco / Ford's Apartment' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 27: "The Twist" / Lonely Love / Father Returning Home' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 28: New Dragon Grabs Patty / Love Is A Phone Call' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 29: Break Up / The Cafeteria / Blooter Tempted By Black Suit' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 30: Blooter vs. Draco' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 31: Destroy Photography' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 32: "Drive That Funky Soul" / Sandboy Emerges From Drain' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 33: Jazz Club / Dancing and Fighting' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 34: The Church / Monk Becomes Vendog' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 35: Blooter's Turmoil / Blooter's Future' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 36: Sandboy Meets Vendog' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 37: Lonely Late' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 39: News Report' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 39: Blooter Asks Draco To Help' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 40: The Final Battle (Part 1)' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 41: The Final Battle (Part 2)' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 42: The Final Battle (Part 3)' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 43: Spider-Dog vs. Vendog / Monk's Death' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 44: Brad Confesses' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 45: Draco's Death / The Funeral' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 46: Happy Ending' * 'Spider-Dog 3 Part 47: End Credits''' Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Spider-Man spoofs Category:Spiderman spoof